Baile de Medianoche
by roo-eri-chan
Summary: La sombra en sus ojos no es normal. Su alma no es la misma. Ésta ¿Será traída de vuelta desde las profundidades? ..."Si bailas con el diablo, el diablo no cambia, te cambia a vos." (ONESHOT).


_"Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a __**Tsugumi Oba**__ y __**Takeshi Obata**__."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

L miraba a Light desde sus cámaras de seguridad. No hacía mucho lo habían soltado junto a su "novia", Misa. Ambos sospechosos de ser Kira, aunque para el amante de los dulces no eran sospechas, sino más bien certezas.

\- _"Raito-kun es Kira y Misa-san su seguidora, no tengo dudas de aquello… Necesito actuar de inmediato." _

Es lo que pensaba sin dejar de observarlos, más bien vigilarlos, desde los artefactos ya mencionados.

Es que L se sentía raro, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir y con escasa prontitud… No intuía algo peligroso y sin embargo no dejaba de sonarle inquietante. En fin, algo iba a pasar, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando quedó a solas con Yagami decidió emprender una táctica (que no era la gran cosa) para comprobar algo que circundaba su mente constantemente, pero también para satisfacer su curiosidad, pudiendo con ello, a la vez, entrar poco a poco en la mente de su enemigo.

\- Raito-kun – le llamó dándose vuelta desde su silla para verle directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó Yagami imitando más o menos las mismas acciones del otro.

\- No ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- ¿Hacer qué? – se extrañó el pelicastaño.

\- ¿Te parece razonable matar tantas vidas humanas en nombre de la justicia?

\- Oh, ya veo, sigues con lo mismo, L, ya te he dicho que no soy Kira, tú mismo pudiste comprobar-

\- No me has respondido, Raito-kun – le interrumpe.

\- Eso es porque yo no soy-

\- Entonces imagina que lo eres ¿Crees que es razonable matar tantas vidas humanas en nombre de la justicia? – volvió a preguntarle.

\- _"Mmh, L…" _No creo que esté bien lo que Kira hace, pero hay que admitir que el número de asesinos y ladrones ha disminuído notablemente.

El otro se quedó pensativo unos instantes, luego añadió:

\- Ciertamente, pero no dejan de ser vidas humanas, quien mata es un asesino y entonces debiera merecer el mismo destino que los que mataste-

\- Yo no los maté, Kira lo hizo, yo no soy Kira, no soy como él y creo que-

\- Ahora estoy un 70% seguro de que lo eres.

\- Estás demente – replica Light, comenzando a molestarse.

\- Yo no soy el psicópata que anda matando gente por doquier, negando ser quien soy y diciendo que estoy de los más bien-

\- Sí, como sea, no tengo ganas de seguir tu jueguito, L, cuando te canses de tratar de probar algo tan errado como que soy Kira, me-

\- No estoy tratando de probar nada, Raito-kun, ya te lo he dicho: estoy seguro de que tú eres Kira.

\- ¿O no será que tú quieres que yo sea Kira?

\- Ambas cosas.

\- ¿No te parece que si fuera Kira ya te hubiese matado?

\- Tal vez… O tienes otros motivos para no hacerlo todavía.

Se miraron casi con vehemencia.

\- El que calla, otorga, Raito-kun.

\- Tú y tus extrañas teorías…

\- Raito-kun – esta vez bajó un momento la mirada mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca; luego volvió a mirarle fijo sin quitar dicho dedo – Tú… ¿Me matarías?

\- No – dijo tras una brevísima pausa, serio.

\- _"Miente." _¿Tus objetivos son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa?

\- Por supuesto, mi objetivo es encontrar y matar a Kira, por lo que-

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó L, levantándose de la silla para dirigirse al sofá, en donde volvió a sentarse con su acostumbrada forma de hacerlo. L nunca había gritado así a Yagami, lo cual extrañó mucho a este otro, quen se levantó también de su lugar y se dirigió al sofá frente a Ryuzaki.

\- ¿Que me calle? – preguntó algo furibundo _"Voy a matar a este infeliz, las va a pagar por todas…"_

\- Sí, es un poco cansador escucharte mentir casi todo el tiempo – dijo con toda calma L.

\- Ryuzaki…

L no dejó de verle, invitándole a continuar.

\- No, L… - tranquilizó su semblante- Tú-

\- Raito-kun, acércate – le cortó nuevamente, haciendo una ademán con su mano.

Yagami, fastidiado, pero sin demostrarlo, obedeció pasado unos instantes, confuso.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Ryuzaki lo tomó de la punta de su chaqueta y tiró de ella hasta hacerle bajar y quedar casi de rodillas a él… Enseguida restó la distancia que los separaba y, juntando sus rostos, le besó.

Light sorprendido tardó varios segundos en seguirle la corriente, pensando que era alguna táctica del otro para sacarle palabras o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían es que aquello iba incluso más allá de sus propias imaginaciones y/o cálculos.

Labios unidos en una misteriosa danza, entre cálida y fría, entre "amistosa" y competitiva, entre algo y la nada…

Pronto las lenguas atrevidas y curiosas de lo prohibido, formaron parte de aquella extraña unión que parecía o era probablemente una farsa, una veleidad.

Al separarse, L se levantó de su sitio dejando a un descolocado Yagami Ligh aún arrodillado, pero que enseguida se acomodaba la chaqueta y se levantaba mostrándose imperturbable ante lo ocurrido.

Ryuzaki, por otro lado, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y luego volvió a dirigirse a Yagami-kun.

\- No es sólo tu responsabilidad, algo que solo tú puedas hacer… Hay muchas personas luchando por la justicia, para que esta se realice de forma permanente y honesta, debes saberlo ya. Cuando luchas contra el odio con más odio, no existe verdadera justicia, sino una falsedad más dentro de la sociedad que provoca más odio y por ende venganzas y muertes. Tus acciones pueden ser consideradas buenas, honradas o heroicas cuando combates la injusticia con responsabilidad y de forma legal, cuando en tu alma no existe el rencor sino la fuerza para cambiar a aquellas personas inmorales, pero no castigándoles con la muerte sino dándoles la oportunidad de corregir sus errores, pues todos nos equivocamos Raito-kun…

\- … ¿Dándoles la oportunidad de corregir sus errores? Creí entender que si agarrabas a Kira ibas a mandarlo a cadena perpetua o algo así.

\- No voy a matarte con eso, Raito-kun, un asesino psicópata es un asesino psicópata… Pero si aceptas que eres Kira las cosas podrían cambiar… Un poco…

\- …

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Tu silencio me da la razón?

\- No tengo qué decirte pues tus locas conjeturas me llevan al cansancio; no importa lo que diga, seguirás creyendo que soy Kira.

\- No creo que seas un caso perdido, Raito-kun… Kira, pero tu odio hacia mí debe ser más grande de lo que imagino.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto? – vuelve a su tono irritado, aunque apenas puede notarse.

\- Todo apunta a tí ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir tú?

Yagami le pega una patada en el hombro, tomando algo desprevenido a L, quien le devuelve el golpe pero en la cara.

Estuvieron así unos leves minutos, patadas y puños van y vienen.

Cuando se cansaron, jadeando y con moretones y raspones en sus cuerpos, se echaron cada uno en un sofá quedando frente a frente.

Así por otros breves segundos, hasta que normalizaron sus respiraciones.

En eso, Light fue el primero en hablar:

\- Soy Kira.

.

. . .

.

El tic tac del reloj parecía cortar como navaja el silencio.

Yagami Light quería ver la reacción de Ryuzaki ante ello…

Pero nada.

L seguía allí sentado, viéndole fijamente.

Tras esperar unos minutos casi eternos, éste, indiferente a lo que escuchó, movió sus labios para responder:

\- Bien, entrégame las Death Note que tengas.

Nuevo silencio.

Yagami se levantó de su lugar, tomó una manzana de la mesa alzándola con la mano izquierda… Pasaron unos leves momentos de incertidumbre, hasta que Ryuk apareció.

Tras deborar la fruta, mira a Ligh sucesivamente.

\- Trae las Death Note – le ordena, serio.

El Shinigami pareció haberse perdido un periquete, asombrado miró a Ligh de nuevo como procesando la información y la situación. Luego comenzó a reirse diabólicamente.

\- ¿Te rendiste tan rápido, Raito? ¿Qué es lo que me perdí?

\- Haz lo que te dije – volvió a ordenarle con el mismo tono autoritario.

Ryuk un poco fastidiado y ofendido se fue a cumplir lo dicho.

L se levantó algo dudoso…

\- … - le mira tratando de no demostrar sorpresa- ¿A qué estás jugando, Raito-kun?

\- No juego a nada – respondió simplemente.

\- Ni por todo el dinero del mundo estarías haciendo esto por nada.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que me darán de cárcel?

\- Treinta como mínimo, si tienes suerte, cosa que dudo… Te convendría dejar que el Shinigami escribiese tu nombre en el cuaderno a que-

\- No, tienes que quemarlos…

\- Si los quemo morirán todos aquellos que tocaron las Death Note-

\- No, no lo harán, esa es una de las reglas que inventé.

\- …

.

Silencio.

.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Es lo que he decidido, me reservo la respuesta al por qué de tu pregunta.

\- No estás en condiciones de reservarte nada ahora.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es lo que querías, L?

\- Yagami Light, tú-

\- Aquí están – anuncia Ryuk al llegar.

\- Gracias, Ryuk, fue divertido mientras duró – comentó – Toma L, puedes quemarlas.

\- _"Tiene que ser una trampa."_

Tomando el encendedor de arriba de la mesa, prendió la punta de ambas Death Note y las arrojó a la basura, observando cómo se consumían en las llamas…

Sólo unos minutos después, Ryuk desapareció.

\- No puede ser… - se decía L.

\- ¿Qué no puede ser, Ryuzaki?

L miró a Yagami, parecía un poco perdido, pero además él también lo estaba…

No recordaba bien muchas cosas, era como si de pronto le hubiera dado amnesia… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había olvidado de repente muchas cosas? ¿Y por qué veía a Light como si fuera el mismo de antes pero más… Noble, positivo?

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunta.

\- No lo sé ¿También tienes esa sensación? – preguntó Yagami, el otro asintió suavemente- Es extraño, creo que ya me había pasado una vez…

\- …

\- Lo único que sé es una cosa…

\- … ¿Qué?

\- Quiero… - miró a L fijamente, como feliz – Quiero divertirme jeje

\- Yo también – contestó sin saber muy bien porqué, y se arriesgó – Estem…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó casi sonriente, radiante y hasta puro y sincero como jamás L lo vio.

\- Me llamo Elle… Elle Lawliet.

\- Vaya… Me gusta – respondió simplemente igual de feliz.

Y Elle también sonrió, sin tapujos.

Cuando el resto del equipo llegó, sintiéndose igual de raros, no imaginaban que un sol radiante les acompañaría en aquél nuevo día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Light nunca dejó de tener un trozo de la Death Note escondido en su reloj y tampoco se quemó ambas Death Note.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ^ ^


End file.
